


Computers are hard, zura...

by Soupreme



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Computer genius Hanamaru, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupreme/pseuds/Soupreme
Summary: Hanamaru can navigate shopping on the web like a pro. Most definitely.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Ohara Mari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Computers are hard, zura...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fanfic I wrote based on a prompt from a friend of mine! It's not overly long, and if I ever make a ficlet compilation this will probably go in it, but for now I hope you enjoy dorky Maru and her big sister Mari

"Mari..." Hanamaru's sheepish voice silently beckoned Mari from across the table inside their clubroom. "I hate to be a bother another time but uhm…”

"Hanamaru I told you, the internet is not going to absorb you through the laptop screen."

"No no, it's not that this time, I swear!"

"And you're still on the internet browser, riiiight?"

"Yes, it's something new this time! I Uhm... How do I buy the thingy zura?"

Mari rolled her eyes, a half-cocked smile drawn across her face. The innocence of her friend was as irritating as it was adorable. Mari had stuck around after school today to help her pick out a present for Ruby’s birthday coming up, not expecting to be playing computer science teacher.

But she was happy to help! And Hanamaru was cheerfully thankful each time she showed her something new about the world wide web, so Mari placed the fashion magazine she was reading down on the table yet again, and made her way over to assist her technologically challenged junior.

It was a miracle she hadn't bricked Chika's laptop yet. Mari glared at the screen, trying to locate where exactly Hanamaru had explored too. There were about 70 tabs open, all to the default browser window of course, and none of the pop-ups were closed as she was scared by them every time and refused to interact with them...

But miraculously, she had managed to actually the thing she was trying to buy from the store page to her cart! Mari pointed to the screen, at the tiny cart icon in the top right.

"You see that? Right here is how you buy your items. My credit card is already hooked up on Chika's laptop so just go ahead and you can pay me back later."

"Alrighty! Thank you again, Mari. You're a lifesaver zura!"

The confident blonde walked back towards her seat, having flexed her basic knowledge and feeling pretty satisfied with it as she usually did with Hanamaru when it came to simple tasks she needed to be shown.

"W-wait Mari..."

"Hanamaru what is it now?"

"Why is it so... expensive? I know you're rich but this plushie shouldn't cost that much in taxes zura."

A frantic Mari sprinted back to the laptop before Hanamaru could miss clicking anything else. The culprit was in plain sight.

700 plushies.  
Hanamaru had added far too many by accident, likely from clicking the button too many times.

"Ruby is a sweet girl and everything, but 400 is a little much don't you think, Hanamaru?" Mari giggled, patting Hanamaru on the head.

She froze, staring blankly as Mari moved the mouse across the screen to the absurdly high number and reduced it to one. Sheepishly, she turned her gaze away and buried her hands between her thighs.

"Thank you Mari... You're a lifesaver zura."

“Don’t mention it Hanamaru. One of these days I should really bring you over to my place and we can show you how the world wide web truly works. Or at least how to not turn sticky keys on every 15 seconds…”

“Wow, I’d like that a lot zura!” Hanamaru giddily exclaimed, light flooding her eyes at the prospect. “Writing with internet paper is much faster, and better for the environment too! Maybe I could come over this weekend and-” Her voice stopped flat and she stared mindlessly at the screen. All her enthusiasm was gone. Diminished in a flash.

“What’s wrong, Hanamaru!?”

“The laptop died zura…” A sad Hanamaru said, closing the laptop slowly as if it had passed away, never to awaken again.

“Well… I guess we’ll start your crash course on computer knowledge now. First lesson: keeping your computer powered.”


End file.
